


dreaming, dreaming

by kamsangi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: “You’re clingy today,” he says, a little amused. “What, still a bit jealous?”“Who’s jealous?”





	dreaming, dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the 2018 season's greetings promotional video, and jaeduck's fancafe post. all fluff, nothing but fluff. 
> 
> this one is for dells! c: hope you enjoy it!

He looks so soft in his sweater.

Jaeduck pads up behind him, rests his chin on Suwon’s shoulder. Picks at the cottony blue fabric, bunches it up between his fingers and then lets go, and then does it again, like he’s a cat kneading at a particularly warm pillow. A warm, fuzzy, sweater-covered pillow named Suwon, who just stands still and lets Jaeduck nuzzle against his cheek, lets Jaeduck press his entire body along Suwon’s back and curl into his warmth.

“Suwon-ah,” Jaeduck murmurs, all sweet and low, the way he knows Suwon likes. “Suwon-ah, come sit with me.”

His hands sneak around Suwon’s waist, brushing over the downy material. It’s the same sweater he’d been wearing during filming, the one in the video. Suwon catches his wrists, and thumbs over them gently. “You’re clingy today,” he says, a little amused. “What, still a bit jealous?”

“Who’s jealous?” Jaeduck nips at the hem of his sweater playfully. “Don’t make up stories.”

Suwon turns around in his hold, and walks him backwards, until the backs of his knees bump against the edge of the couch. Jaeduck lets himself fall back onto the cushions, tugging at Suwon to follow. Suwon does, crawling forward onto his lap, knees on either side of Jaeduck’s hips. His strong arms bracket Jaeduck as he grips the top of the couch. Jaeduck likes when he does that. Makes him feel small, protected.

“What was that post today then, huh?” Suwon laughs lightly, probably at the way Jaeduck’s face flushes a light pink at the reminder of what he’d typed, his sudden flash of emotion at seeing the clip on his phone again. “What do you think the fans thought, seeing that?”

“It was nothing.” Jaeduck can feel his own lip tug into a pout. He can never help it when he’s around Suwon.

Suwon laughs again, but it’s affectionate.

He slides one hand down Jaeduck’s front, before reaching back up to gently clasp Jaeduck’s chin. Suwon leans in, whispers, “You’re so cute when you’re jealous, hyung,” and kisses him tenderly.

It goes straight down Jaeduck’s spine immediately, making his toes curl pleasantly when he feels Suwon’s lips against his. It’s gentle, it’s sweet, it’s everything he likes in a kiss. Everything he loves when Suwon kisses him.

He opens up, eager for more, letting Suwon take what he wants. He doesn’t put up a fight at all, instead melting back into the cushions when Suwon deepens the kiss, sucking at Jaeduck’s lower lip until it aches a little. That nice, lovely feeling that Jaeduck likes. The ache reminds him of Suwon’s sweet mouth, makes him want more.

Suwon pulls back just the slightest, eyes darkening a little when Jaeduck’s tongue darts out, licking over his swollen lip. “Just so you know,” he murmurs, “when I winked at the camera, it was for you.” He kisses the corner of Jaeduck’s mouth, and strokes little circles into Jaeduck’s skin, just under the hem of his shirt. “It’s always for you, hyung.”

Jaeduck tugs him back in, smiling, his heart feeling like it might burst from being so full, so fond. “Promise?” he whispers, and Suwon kisses him again, fingers digging into his stomach teasingly, and Jaeduck lets out an involuntary giggle against his lips, hands going to clutch at Suwon’s hands to stop him the tickling. “You’re terrible,” Jaeduck hiccups, leaning in to kiss him again, and again, and again, until neither of them are laughing.

They part again, just barely. Jaeduck tilts his head a little, takes a deep breath, feels a little dizzy with the smell of Suwon’s shampoo, his cologne, the clean smell of his skin when Jaeduck tucks his nose against his neck, kittenish and needy. Suwon always smells so good. He smells like familiarity, like home.

Suwon runs his hands through Jaeduck’s hair, the tips of his fingers gentle across Jaeduck’s scalp. Soft and soothing. It makes Jaeduck lean into the touch, eyes fluttering shut, and he lets himself lean in all the way until his forehead is resting against Suwon’s shoulder, warm and sturdy and there. Always there.

“I promise,” Suwon finally says, and he presses a kiss to the side of Jaeduck’s head.

“Good,” Jaeduck mumbles, holding him close, never wanting to let him go. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl)


End file.
